vehicle_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200223-history
Hessenmot Maximillion (BMW M6)
The BMW M6 has been renamed to Hessenmot Maximillion due to copyright reasons. The BMW M6 is a high-performance version of the 6 Series coupe/convertible, designed by the motorsport division of BMW. The BMW M6 was produced from 1983–1989, 2005–2010 and 2012–present. In 1983 BMW took the M88/3 six-cylinder engine, a modified version of the M88/1 from the BMW M1 and put it in the E24 chassis of the BMW 6-Series, creating the M635CSi (called the M6 in North America). The M6 was critically acclaimed throughout its lifespan for its elegant, aggressive "shark-nose" styling, its luxury equipment, and its performance. A top speed of 255 km/h (158 mph) made the European version the second fastest BMW ever built next to the M1. This is due to all later BMW models being electronically restricted to 250 km/h (155 mph). However, Rug Cunningham BMW ran a bone stock 1987 BMW M6 in the La Carrera Classic Race in Mexico in 1989 and reportedly recorded a top speed of 283 km/h (176 mph) indicated. An M6 can be distinguished from other E24 models by a larger front air dam, a rear spoiler, BBS wheels, colour matching side view mirrors, M badges on the grille and back, and slightly larger front brakes. In North America (The United States and Canada), the E24 M6 was fitted with the catalyzed S38B35 motor, producing 191 kW (256 bhp) and 329 N·m (243 lbf·ft) of torque. The non-catalyzed version produced 213 kW (286 bhp) and 340 N·m (251 lb·ft) of torque. The non-catalyzed versions were only available in Europe, though there were 538 catalyzed M635csi models sold in Europe in 1988 and 1989. The 1988 and 1989 the M6 was a "world car" with the same bumpers and aerodynamic treatments in all markets. The M6 achieved 0–97 km/h (0–60 mph) time of 6.0 and 6.8 seconds for the European and American versions, respectively. Quarter mile times for the European version have been recorded at 14.5 seconds while 161 km/h (100 mph) is achieved in 15 seconds. However, Car and Driver Magazine tested the U.S. M6 in July 1987 and achieved a 0–97 km/h (0–60 mph) time of 6.1 seconds. Also in 1987 Road and Track featured the U.S. M6 as one of the 10 fastest cars in America. Production of the M6 ended in 1989, with 5,859 cars sold, 1,767 of which were North American (U.S. & Canada) models. Add Information Quick note: this car in Vehicle Simulator can achieve 5.8-6.5 seconds in quarter-mile races. The car is good and can be a cheap starter for new players, but due to the poor handling and lower specifications compared to other supercars, you should consider saving up for another supercar to substitute it later on. Max Speed Without any upgrades, this car's top speed is ok at about 158 MPH. Acceleration The BEST aspect of this car. The acceleration is amazing for its category (along with the cheap price) and is highly recommended for drag races. Braking Not too bad, but not the best. It is considered average. Handling Handling is the worst aspect of this car. It is terrible and should NOT be used in circuit or turning-based races. Max Speed The top speed gets drastically better and can past 300 MPH [With ludicrous engine, nitro, and Pro Short Gears] Acceleration With Pro Short Gears and Ludicrous engine (and every other thing that helps), this dragster can dominate the drag races easily pulling 6.3 secs. There are a couple of better cars that can compete with this. Even without nitro, it's still pretty quick. (Nitro helps a lot) Braking The Braking becomes even better and people will feel a large improvement in braking distance from max speed to zero. Handling The handling is still bad unless you can drift around the race for example highway race. Racing slicks aren't too effective in helping in the grip of the car so drift tires are recommended. Category:Super Category:Land Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Supercars Dealership Category:BMW Category:Gas Powered Category:Gran-Turismo